Go Ahead And Leave Me
by Afatcat101
Summary: Spoiler alert! If you haven't beaten Portal 2, stop reading and move on...Sure you see the game through Chell's eyes, but what's going on through her mind? And what about GLaDOS? They take the time to share their own perspective on things.


Chell – "It's been fun. Don't come back," The AI said, darkly, with a low chuckle. I watched her until the elevator left her room. I looked up, towards an artificial light at the top of the elevator. Waves of joy filled me. I was finally leaving this horrible place for good this time…but…at the same time I couldn't help but worry. Why, after all I've done to her, would GLaDOS just let me go? Obviously Caroline (who was the reason I was still alive and leaving this place, for some reason I don't know) had been deleted, or so I had been told, so why hadn't she killed me? Did she truly delete Caroline? Or did GLaDOS actually care about me, even a little?

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt in front of a door. The door slid open and in an instant I had four Turrets aiming their lasers directly at my chest. Rage and betrayal filled my mind. I couldn't believe I actually trusted that lying, homicidal machine. Several words came up in my mind at that moment: Hate. Liar. Traitor. _Monster_. Instinctively I looked around for any portal panels, then just as quickly, I remembered I had no gun.

Trapped; after all of these tests and after all I've been through I finally was trapped and staring death in the eyes. After stepping as far back into the elevator wall, as far away from the Turrets as possible, I looked one in its eye and prepared for a horribly painful death. I looked into the robot's optical because I was very sure GLaDOS was watching through the eyes of the Turrets. No doubt she'll want front row seats when I become a "pale spherical thing filled with bullets", as she had once called me before. The seconds passed as the Turrets kept aim. I made sure to glare GLaDOS directly and stand straight with my fists tight. I was not going to die easy; I would stand here until my heart stopped and my legs gave out. And I wanted her to know that. She would not have power over me.

Once I was ready to die, the lasers shut off. The Turrets kept their wings out, though, and I figured GLaDOS was just teasing me. Probably bringing my guard down again and gaining only a hint of trust before riddling me with bullets. Just as I thought that, the machines started playing a tune. I was confused out of my mind, and only grew more and more so when the elevator started rising again and I was being lifted back to safety. The Turrets stopped singing, and silence filled the elevator once again, aside from the light hum of the rising machine. Seconds later the song came again, only from one Turret this time, and I came up to a room to see a whole army of Turrets watching me. The elevator slowed down and I listened to the songs of the Turrets. The one robot finished its solo and the room went quiet for only a second. Then all of the machines opened their wings and continued the song. The army of Turrets was now an orchestra of Turrets, filling the room with harmonious melodies and tunes.

The sound was so beautiful, unlike anything I've heard before, especially since the only song I've ever heard was that annoying tune on the radio (and short portions of classical music and jazz). I looked around the large space and watched as the different groups of Turrets moved their wings in different ways, creating their own parts of the song. As soon as I started to relax and enjoy the composition, the elevator sped up and left the room. I heard the melody still, and it played until I came to another stop at a door. Suddenly I was alert again, expecting another bunch of Turrets, or a tube of neurotoxin, or the furnace right in front of me. I stepped back as far as I could and pushed against the back of the elevator. There were no cameras that I could see this time, so instead of glowering at GLaDOS, I just stared forward to my fate.

The door creaked open and bright warmth filled the confined space I was in. I lifted my hand to block out the light while my eyes adjusted. This light was different from the artificial sunlight I've grown to know. This one seemed to radiate with heat, warming everything it touched. I closed my eyes for a second as I enjoyed this strange new feeling. The facility was always so cold, and the only times I would be "warm" was when I was near fire. So, the only real heat I've experienced had left burn marks and scars on my arms and legs. But this temperature was near perfect; I had never actually felt warmth like this. Although it felt nice, it felt wrong at the same time. _Don't fall for this,_ I thought to myself, _this could still be a trap._ Because for all I knew, GLaDOS could have turned the heat down in the furnace; just enough for me to walk out, and then she'd flare the temperature, setting me on fire instantly.

I opened my eyes very quickly, expecting to see another test chamber, or any room of sorts for that matter, but what stood ahead shocked me. In front of me, outside the door, was a large golden sea of wheat under a light blue sky. Sky. Was that real? A real sky, with real clouds? Or was this just an illusion as part of a trick to kill me? My questions were all answered when a gust of wind blew by, causing small waves through the field of wheat, and circulating around the elevator. The breeze stirred my bangs and circled around my head, just barely grazing along my cheeks. I nearly instantly bounded outside and followed the wind when it left, but my caution kept me frozen in my spot, for only a second though, because curiosity won over my cautious behavior. Hesitantly I stepped outside of the elevator, looking around and taking in my surroundings. I was in the middle of the field, like an island in an ocean, with nowhere to go without getting lost.

Still, though, I was ecstatic. I was literally shaking with the floods of emotions, mixed with adrenaline, running through my body. So many feelings came up: happiness, excitement, security, relief…freedom. That last emotion nearly brought tears to my eyes. I was free. Finally free of the tests, of the Turrets, of the treacherous obstacles around every corner. Free of GLaDOS. And that thought brought a tear to escape and run down my cheek.

Right then the door slammed shut, bringing me to spin around and prepare to fight something. Just as quickly as that happened, I relaxed and saw nothing behind me but a GLaDOSCam. I wiped my cheek and the corners of my eyes from tears and was just about to turn around to the wheat field when I heard a dull clanging sound. The sound came from below, but its origin seemed to rise, like something was coming up from the tube in which I was raised. The door opened abruptly and a charred cube stumbled out to my feet, and the door slammed shut again. I looked down at the cube to see a pink heart on each side, all connected by a thin, dull-glowing pink line. At that moment I dropped to my knees and hugged the box, tears rushing from my eyes like waterfalls. Afar from me I heard the camera's mechanical movements, but I didn't care if GLaDOS saw me cry. All I cared about was being out of that nightmare, free from everything, and accompanied by my one and only friend.

GLaDOS – I raised the lift out of my chamber and to the exit. Although half of me was very pleased that the girl was finally gone, the other half ached for her to stay. But that wasn't safe for her. And my Chell needed to be safe- I mean I needed her out of this place before she destroyed another part of my beloved facility. Besides, I didn't need her. I had two robots made specifically to do tests for me. In fact, why should I let her go like that? She had tried killing me twice, and when she wasn't murdering me, she was tearing my facility apart with that moron. She should be dead by now. She should be out in space, frozen in what pain and fear she felt. She shouldn't be frolicking around in the grass like nothing had happened.

With that being said, I stopped the elevator and placed four Turrets in front of the door, connecting each of them to my vision so I could see her die. I mentally smirked, imagining the look she would have and how her body would be pinned against the wall like a magnet to metal. How painful I would make this death. I would even shoot her where she wouldn't die right away. I might even just shoot her enough so she'll bleed to death. I chuckled inwardly so the girl couldn't hear me, and opened the doors.

Oh the look on her face. First shock covered her expression, leaving her mouth ajar for only a microsecond before the next emotion appeared; fear. That was very satisfying to see, but for some reason I wasn't as pleased as I was hoping to be. Then anger took over, followed by an expression that shocked me, to be honest. For the slightest moment she showed pain. Not the physical feeling of pain, but the heartbreak, betrayal, disappointment kind of pain. Then, finally, she settled with determination; what a surprise. Although I should have been annoyed by her defiant look and her brave stance, something about it brought a feeling of shame. And it hurt, to see her like that at that moment. Although she expressed the will to live, the look in her eyes said the worst thing I could stand to hear: _I hate you so much, you monster_.

Honestly, I didn't know why it hurt to see that, but it did, and after a couple seconds upon opening the door, I changed my mind. I commanded the Turrets to drop their guard, and then played a song through them to Chell. I played the lullaby Caroline had sung to Chell her before giving her away when she was an infant. As soon as the Turrets began to sing, Chell's hatred melted away, instead being replaced by complete and utter confusion. This brought a sliver of a smile to my mind and I raised the elevator once again, already setting up the finale of my goodbye. When all was set and ready, I brought her lift to the room and played the song. As the elevator moved ever so slowly through the lift, Chell watched with interest and curiosity. She looked like a kid in a large candy store; so full of peace, yet completely excited. This look on her face pleased me. I had her leave knowing she was happy. And that annoyed me to the very core. I wanted to hate this woman, not love her. I shouldn't care so much about her. I deleted Caroline, didn't I? I should no longer think of Chell as my daughter. She's _not_ my daughter; she's a stubborn, mute, murderous test subject that should have been dead a long time ago.

I quickly did a thorough check of my memory banks and backup storage memory files. Not a single trace of Caroline remained. What was wrong with me? I need this woman out _now_, before I actually start caring for her. At that moment, I sped up the elevator and proceeded to kick her out. The moment I stopped the lift, I swung the door open and waited for her to leave. She winced and covered her eyes for a moment, then shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the outside. Though that didn't last long, because she automatically opened her eyes, as if thinking she was still in danger. The sun shone in her blue eyes, making them stunningly brighter. A gust of wind blew lightly around her, making her messy tied-up hair flicker around her face. Immediately I gawked at how much she's grown into such a beautiful young lady—Gah! No! She needed to leave. _I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, _I thought to myself, _Get away from this place and never come back. Don't even look back. Just. Go_.

Then, as if she heard me speak, she stepped outside of the chamber and looked around. I switched to the outdoor camera's view and watched her. She looked around in awe, taking in the entire outdoors. The sun on her face, the wind in her hair; I could tell that, even though she was stranded in the middle of who-knows-where, she was happy. She was free. I was free, of her. And with that, I slammed the door shut as hard as I could, expressing my urgency to have her gone.

Chell spun around, turning in a way that showed a glare on her cheek from a tear stain. That made me want to hug her if I could. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. My Chell was safe at last; finally away from all of the dangers of these horrid tes_- Enough of that! Stop that, or I will find some way to end you without shutting myself down,_ I hissed to myself.The girl lifted her hand and wiped off the streak from her cheek, followed by the droplets forming in her eyes. Okay, I can't leave her out there all alone. I dug through the main furnace until I found a cube. This cube was nearly all black with burned edges from the fire. Still; burnt to a crisp, or in mint condition, I knew Chell would appreciate this by her side. As would I.

That way I can also keep an eye on her (it had a camera inside of it, hidden in each of the hearts so I'd get an all-around view). I picked up the cube and sent it through the tube Chell was in. The cube noisily made its way up to the exit, slamming into the door as it reached the top. The door burst open and the box tumbled out towards Chell. Hardly a second upon looking at it, she dropped down and cried into the cube. Another surge went through me, this time I wanted to smile with joy and hold her. My darling Chell was happy, and now forever accompanied by her Companion Cube, and me.


End file.
